<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“救命！” by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179872">“救命！”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F'>索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布雷斯并不怎么关注舍友的感情状况——或者说没什么可关心的。德拉科整天就和他们几个斯莱特林黏在一起，交际圈跨两步就能走完，要有什么蛛丝马迹他确信自己很快就能发掘。可惜他想错了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“救命！”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1 </p><p>德拉科烦透了这样的日子。<br/>已经凌晨两点了，他还是睡不着。</p><p>即便有暖炉，早春的斯莱特林寝室仍旧被一股惹人发抖的冷气笼罩。<br/>熄灯后的霍格沃茨娱乐活动少得可怜，大家夜晚总会自己找些乐子：高尔会带甜甜圈去床上，克拉布会带蛋糕；潘西养了一只猫，整晚抱着不撒手，只是梦魇时差点掐死它；布雷斯偷偷从对角巷淘了麻瓜游戏机……</p><p>与他们相比，德拉科或许比较早熟。</p><p>闭紧的床帘挡住了外头的视线，却拦不住如雷的呼噜声。<br/>潘西的猫从布雷斯的床罩内跳了出来，它懒洋洋地走了几步，最后窝在暖炉旁的坐垫上团成了个雪球。虽然闭了眼睛，耳朵却仍旧不停扇动着。<br/>对于深夜来说，这儿实在够热闹——暖炉内的柴火烧得劈啪作响，左右层层叠叠不断反复的呼噜，还有德拉科幔帐内传来急切的、热烈的呼吸。</p><p>德拉科的右手伸进被子，里面被捂得暖烘烘的，但他握着更暖的东西。</p><p> </p><p>#2 </p><p>布雷斯隐隐发现，最近寝室内纸巾的更换速度加快了。<br/>其实他本不应该注意到这些小细节的，因为他很少去公用的纸巾盒。倒是克拉布和高尔经常用，他们常会把炸鸡上的酱汁和甜品上的奶油沾到各种各样的地方。<br/>布雷斯偶尔会听见两人提起“纸巾没有了”“纸巾盒空了”，但顶多也就是一个月一次。于是他养成了习惯，每次他俩说到纸巾耗尽的时候，他就让猫头鹰给叮嘱他时常来信的母亲稍一封信。</p><p>结果这周已经寄了两封信。</p><p>他觉得不对劲了，但是他又实在猜不到头绪。<br/>他想不明白这个寝室里究竟有谁、又有什么理由一周用掉了两包纸巾。<br/>最开始他怀疑是潘西借给他抱两天的猫咪半夜起来揉纸团，但猫送回去了，纸巾的耗费量仍旧没有减少。后来他又猜想是其他寝室的同学总来借纸，但并没有这样的事儿发生。<br/>一直到某天半夜，克拉布和高尔因为食物中毒睡在庞弗雷夫人的医疗室。而他爬起来去厕所，路过了德拉科的床边，不小心听到了他的小秘密。</p><p>——他听到了急切的呼吸声，听到他低声喊“破特”。</p><p> </p><p>#3 </p><p>布雷斯宁可相信德拉科是大半夜在床罩里左手右手互打拳击，也不愿相信德拉科的性幻想对象是哈利波特。<br/>就好像是看到斯内普给格兰芬多加了五十分的第二天，又撞见伏地魔和鲁伯海格在玩猜拳。</p><p>太荒诞了。<br/>可一旦接受了这种设定，他的大脑就无法控制地去相信“德拉科暗恋哈利波特”。</p><p>早上八点十五分早餐时间，某个学弟在朝哈利波特要签名照，德拉科突然朝格兰芬多的长桌大喊：“波特、你能签名吗？波特、我能舔舔你的鞋子吗？”<br/>人群哄笑成一团，布雷斯刚扯开嘴角，他的大脑问他：“德拉科是为了引起他的注意吗？”<br/>“你少胡说，”布雷斯回应自己的大脑，“他只是想取笑波特。”<br/>“许多年轻的男孩都这么做，他们揪女生的马尾、在她们起身时搬开他们的椅子。虽然这样做适得其反，只会让女生们更加厌恶他，但动机确实是喜欢——幼稚的喜欢。”<br/>“只有傻瓜才会相信德拉科喜欢波特。”<br/>“或许吧，要不要赌一把？”<br/>布雷斯抬手揉着太阳穴，周围的笑声突然变得刺耳了。德拉科还得意地望着格兰芬多长桌的方向，即使波特早在几分钟前就把脑袋扭向了另一边。<br/>他没继续想下去，抓起桌上的南瓜汁一饮而尽。</p><p>上午神奇动物保护学课，波特正向那只巨大的鹰头狮身有翼兽鞠躬。德拉科推开人群站在视野最好的位置，紧紧地盯着他的背影，和身边的克拉布还有高尔有说有笑地观赏着。<br/>布雷斯躲在另一棵树下的阴影里，他只能看见德拉科的嘴唇在不停动着，却听不见他在说什么。<br/>“他在期待波特出事，被那只大怪物咬一口，或者踹一脚什么的。”布雷斯确信到。<br/>他的大脑开口了：“他难道不是在‘高尔、你看我男朋友’吗？”<br/>“不、这不可能，”布雷斯皱起了眉，“你看，高尔正在不停点头，他在认同德拉科的话。”<br/>“德拉科说‘你觉得他喜欢我吗’，高尔说‘肯定喜欢’。”<br/>“你在信口胡诌。”<br/>“我是你的大脑，”大脑内的声音慢悠悠地说着，“这就是你的想法。”</p><p>真他妈的疯了。布雷斯骂道。<br/>他以为这样疯癫的思想已经是此生想象力的极限了。但他万万没有想到的是，下午的黑魔法防御课卢平教授因病请假，由斯内普教授代课。被巴克比克踹断了一只胳膊的德拉科就在他的眼皮子底下，轻轻捧着一只纸鹤，吹给了离他只有几米的哈利波特。</p><p>“他是在——”他的大脑跃跃欲试。<br/>“你别说了。”布雷斯生无可恋。</p><p>他向他的大脑投降了。</p><p> </p><p>#4 </p><p>又是一个深夜，整个霍格沃茨的灯都熄灭了，只有德拉科床罩内的那盏亮着。<br/>布雷斯盘着腿坐在他对面，德拉科一脸莫名其妙地望着这个突然钻进来的舍友。他看起来欲言又止，等了半天都不开口。</p><p>过了好一会儿，布雷斯深吸一口气，像是下定了决心似的喊他：“德拉科。”<br/>“……干嘛？”德拉科有点害怕。<br/>“你是不是、你晚上是不是？”布雷斯说话断断续续，双手也不停在半空中比划着，期待不说出口德拉科就能意会他的意思。但他失败了，德拉科看他的眼神就像是在看巨怪跳芭蕾。<br/>他用右手比着圆圈，在半空中套弄着：“你是不是在——‘那个’？”<br/>德拉科意会到了。他瞪着原本就和金鱼似的大眼睛，苍白的脸在暖黄灯光的照耀下居然透出了淡淡的粉红色。他抓起身后的枕头挡在脸前，似乎想要拒绝和他交流，但这反而让枕头下藏着的纸巾暴露在了布雷斯面前。<br/>“……”布雷斯不说话。<br/>“……”德拉科哪里敢说话。<br/>最终还是布雷斯先开了口，他其实脸上也烧红了，但还是装作一副无所谓的洒脱模样耸了耸肩：“其实这也没什么，我也会做啊。而且我相信我们这个年纪做这样的事儿很正常。”<br/>“给我一个你大半夜爬到我床上聊这个话题的理由。”<br/>“我想知道你的幻想对象。”<br/>“你他妈是变态吗？”<br/>“操、德拉科！这对我很重要！”布雷斯几乎要哭出来了。<br/>“你他妈不会是暗恋我？布雷斯！我把你当亲兄弟！”<br/>“不是、操！我发誓，我向梅林和亚瑟发誓，以我的性命做担保，我是个彻头彻尾的异性恋！”<br/>“我他妈的也——”</p><p>德拉科说到一半顿住了，就好像他并不是异性恋那样。</p><p>“……”布雷斯沉默了。<br/>“……”德拉科也没说话。</p><p> </p><p>#5 </p><p>布雷斯一晚上什么也没问出来。<br/>德拉科不厌其烦地和他周旋，宁可熬出两只熊猫眼也不愿意承认自己是个彻头彻尾的同性恋并且暗恋哈利波特而不得，只能深夜独自擦拭垂直握把。<br/>最终的结果就是第二天他俩都乌青了眼圈。<br/>布雷斯没有放弃，威逼不成，他决定利诱德拉科自己招供。</p><p>早晨的魔药教室内，德拉科皱紧了眉头：“布雷斯，你的眼睛怎么了？”<br/>“这两天看不见东西——视线太模糊了，先戴副眼镜试试，”布雷斯揉了揉负重累累的鼻梁，“怎么样？我看起来很奇怪吗？”<br/>一旁潘西震惊的表情溢于言表：“这个镜框年纪比邓布利多都要大了吧？”<br/>确实，布雷斯不得不承认这是一架非常老土的眼镜。彼时的霍格沃茨，许多追求潮流的女巫早已用隐形眼镜去代替镜框，以便露出纤长浓密的睫毛。再不济也是金银细边框的眼镜，看上去秀气又轻盈。<br/>而布雷斯鼻子上这一架镜片浑圆、颜色老旧，显得他狭长的眼睛十分滑稽。用笨重、古老、土里土气中的任何一个词去形容都不过分。</p><p>“你不适合这个，赶紧摘了吧。”德拉科略带讥讽地开着他的玩笑。<br/>“好吧。潘西，”布雷斯摘下它，自然地递给了潘西，“你戴戴看。”<br/>潘西眯起眼，摆出嫌弃的表情：“我才不呢。我宁可看不清任何东西。”<br/>“不，说不定你戴会好看，”布雷斯决绝道，“你皮肤白，戴黑色边框的眼镜会衬得好看。”<br/>“哦、好吧，”潘西因为他突如其来的夸奖微微红了脸，“如果你想看的话。”</p><p>她伸手接过，低头戴上，过了几秒才抬起头看他们：“好看吗？”<br/>“好看。”布雷斯毫不迟疑地回道。<br/>“比布雷斯好看，”德拉科表示同意，“但是总觉得哪里不够……”</p><p>德拉科伸出手去摸潘西的头发，把她梳得整齐的刘海分出缝隙，露出右边一些额头。又把她后脑勺的一些碎发揉乱，让她的脑袋看起来大了一圈。<br/>“嗯，这样差不多了。”德拉科抱着胸端详道。<br/>潘西对着一旁的玻璃倒影照了照，嫌厌道：“我看起来真无礼！”<br/>“是吗——虽然确实是。但戴着眼镜又把头发梳得整齐会让你看起来像书呆子，头发乱糟糟的更可爱些。”<br/>“我才不要，”潘西又从口袋里掏出梳子，“我看起来就像个女版的哈利波特！”<br/>“有什么不好？那也很可爱——”<br/>“我没听错吧？有人说‘格兰芬多的黄金男孩’很可爱？”布雷斯乘机大声道。<br/>德拉科扯出了冷笑，似乎还在为前几天的辩论赌气：“那又怎么样——”<br/>布雷斯也拖长了声音：“没怎么样，只是某人还没伸出右手向梅林起誓自己的性取向——”</p><p>“噗嗤。”话音未落，有人忍不住笑出了声。<br/>三人回头，罗恩韦斯莱不知什么时候坐在了他们身后。</p><p>“……”三个斯莱特林不说话。<br/>“……”罗恩哪里敢说话。</p><p>“你从哪里开始听的？”<br/>罗恩顿了顿，迟疑道：“‘比邓布利多年纪还大’开始？”<br/>“那你……”德拉科试探地问，“会告诉波特吗？”<br/>“当然不会。”他笃定道。<br/>三个人都松了一口气，特别是布雷斯，他可不希望为了这个测试导致德拉科怨恨他整整一个月、甚至更久。</p><p>“因为他就在这儿呢。”<br/>刚才猫在桌子下系鞋带的哈利坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>#6 </p><p>又是一个深夜，整个霍格沃茨的灯都熄灭了。<br/>但斯莱特林某个寝室却灯火通明。</p><p>“如果我有罪，就让邓布利多扣我的分，不要让我每天晚上睡不了觉。”<br/>布雷斯斜斜地靠在某个扶手椅上，咬牙切齿道。<br/>德拉科没有拉床罩，他摊在自己的大床上，摆成一只海星的形状：“不！我要疯了！”<br/>“那你为什么不一开始承认你喜欢哈利波特？”<br/>“我再重申一遍，布雷斯扎比尼！我不·喜·欢哈利波特！”<br/>“那你为什么要疯了？”<br/>“因为你、潘西、韦斯莱都觉得我喜欢哈利波特。而且我敢肯定，波特肯定也觉得我喜欢他。他会觉得我不过是一个害羞不敢上前问他要签名的粉丝——梅林，杀了我吧！”<br/>“你真不喜欢他？”<br/>“当然不！”</p><p>布雷斯朝他挑眉：“你凭什么这么肯定？”<br/>“凭他——”德拉科顿了顿，没有继续往下说。</p><p>凭他不喜欢我。他把这句话咽进了肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>#7 </p><p>德拉科烦透了这样的日子。<br/>阴雨连绵的一整天，草地上湿漉漉的。等会儿还有魁地奇训练赛，到最后不论谁输谁赢，不弄得满身都是一股泥巴和青草的臭味谁也别想罢休。</p><p>坐在他对面的布雷斯心情不比他好多少，他已经有将近一个星期没有好好睡觉了。<br/>自从在魔药教室讨论哈利波特戴眼镜到底可不可爱被撞见后，德拉科的床罩里再也没有传来过隐晦暧昧的喘息声，取而代之的是偶尔懊悔的呐喊和对布雷斯的辱骂。<br/>“梅林，救救我。我愿意以魔药课挂科为代价换德拉科别再半夜呐喊。”他一边在内心祈祷，一边划拉盘子里早已经四分五裂的煎蛋。</p><p>划拉到一半，他发现自己摆在阳光下的煎蛋蒙上了阴影，并且这个阴影正在来回晃动，一会儿左、一会儿右，就是不离开。<br/>他抬起头，发现三个格兰芬多正窝在德拉科身后。格兰杰走在最前，韦斯莱走在最后，把波特夹在中间左右为难。他想使劲推格兰杰向前，格兰杰分毫不让。想往后退，格兰杰给韦斯莱一击眼刀，韦斯莱也寸步不挪。而德拉科丝毫没发现自己身后正在上演一场小型家庭情景喜剧。<br/>“咳咳。”布雷斯咳嗽提醒道。<br/>德拉科不解地抬头看他，布雷斯抬了抬眉毛。德拉科扭过头，鼻尖差一点儿就撞在波特袍子胸口的格兰芬多院徽上。</p><p>“呃，这、这是……罗恩，你别推我了！”<br/>踉跄了几下，韦斯莱和格兰杰各自看向别处，假装并不在意这一场划时代性的对话。<br/>哈利就站在德拉科的面前，他身上到处都是不安分的小动作——偶尔歪歪头，偶尔玩弄着自己的手指，看上去虽算不上僵硬紧张，但一眼就能让人知道他并不自然。<br/>“就是……呃……咳咳，”他终于站定，盯着德拉科的眼睛，“早上好。”<br/>德拉科愣了愣，半晌后回复：“早、早上好？”<br/>“嗯，”哈利揉了揉后脑勺的乱发，“早上好，马尔福。”</p><p>一切都如同往常般按部就班地进行。<br/>他们一起吃完早饭，一起去到周三上午的变形课教室。<br/>时间尚早，教室里还没有多少人。他们找了一个相对后排的位置，好躲过老师的目光补觉。</p><p>“我好像真的喜欢哈利波特。”<br/>西莫斐尼甘炸了变形用的酒杯时，布雷斯听到身旁的德拉科小声说道。<br/>“嗯，我好像魔药课要挂科了。”<br/>布雷斯扭过头，对着他眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>#8 </p><p>一切都乱了套了。<br/>布雷斯眼睁睁地看着哈利波特每天早上坚持来给德拉科问好。开始是被格兰杰和韦斯莱架在肩膀上，后来变成脸不红心不跳地来到斯莱特林的长桌，留下一句“早上好，马尔福”再面不改色地绕礼堂一周回去。<br/>一开始德拉科还能结结巴巴地回应，后来干脆避开波特吃早餐的时间去礼堂，一直发展到最后，变成了由布雷斯——“一位慷慨大方并且心存善良的舍友”——为他打包早餐。<br/>但德拉科未能如愿，因为哈利在他的早餐里动了手脚。他在寝室内一边啃着半凉的面包，一边对着随早餐附赠的纸巾上歪歪扭扭的“早上好”发愣。</p><p>他决定反击，去礼堂吃早餐。在哈利向他问早安之前先开口：“早安。昨晚睡得好吗？”<br/>哈利愣了半天：“还不错？”<br/>“哦，”德拉科语塞，“挺好的。”</p><p>第二天，哈利不再来礼堂吃早餐了。</p><p>布雷斯挤在格兰芬多的长凳上，绿色兜帽的袍子让他在人群中显得格格不入，但他显然没有在乎这件小事。他恶狠狠地切着盘子里的肉肠，并不是为了食用，而是泄愤。<br/>“用你的天才脑子想想，格兰杰，”他朝着对面的女孩儿发话，“他们究竟在搞什么东西？”<br/>“哈利想改变一下，对德拉科友善点……好吧，其实是我们逼他这么做的。少一个敌人总归是一件好事对吧？”罗恩拱手道。<br/>“我他妈再也受不了了！我已经整整一个月没有像以前那样安心地睡觉，还被迫早起为他带了一周的早餐。”<br/>“你也是？我也一样！哈利半夜把我摇醒的频率比前两年要大得多，我已经穿裤子睡觉了。而且他妈的，我也开始为他带早餐了。”<br/>“听着，韦斯莱。虽然我们以前结怨，但共同的敌人就会带来朋友——得想个办法。”<br/>罗恩用力地点头：“得想个办法。”</p><p>赫敏放下叉子和书，轻悄悄地挪远了他们一步。</p><p> </p><p>#9 </p><p>“布雷斯，”德拉科的声音隔着门板传来，“放我出去！”<br/>虽然知道他看不见，但布雷斯还是连连摇头：“不可能。”<br/>“等我出去我就杀了你。”<br/>“那我就更不能放你出来了，锁门咒三十分钟，你们好好享受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>#10 </p><p>又是一个深夜，整个霍格沃茨的灯都熄灭了。<br/>布雷斯烦透了。这样寂静的夜晚是他前一阵子梦寐以求的，但是因为长时间的熬夜和昼夜颠倒，他睁着眼睛硬是躺了两个小时也没进入梦乡。</p><p>再上个厕所吧。布雷斯心想。<br/>他蹑手蹑脚地下了床。暖炉内的柴火快要燃尽了，但趁他们不注意家养小精灵就会添上。潘西的猫窝在一旁假寐。高尔和克拉布的呼噜声比外头的巨型乌贼还大，在寝室内一来一回地想着，好像在说话似的。<br/>他的脚步停在了德拉科的幔帐外，他听到其中有别的声音——是呼吸。<br/>但那绝对不是平稳的、睡眠中会有的呼吸，热烈又急切，就好像在做什么不该被人听到的事情一样。他确定，他又听到了“破特”。一转头，果然原本放在桌子上的纸巾盒又不见了踪影。</p><p>“马尔福！”他一把拉开德拉科的幔帐，“你他妈节制一点、你——我操？”<br/>“你他妈有什么毛病，布雷斯！”<br/>“我怎么会知——等等，你有什么毛病？你把他妈的救世主带回寝室？他他妈是怎么进来的？”<br/>“隐形斗篷，你能把嘴闭上吗？现在睡在房顶的拉文克劳都知道他跑到地下室来了！”<br/>“这还怪我了？你俩能不能先把衣服穿上，先穿裤子也行！我操，我这下真的睡不着了……”<br/>“你就不能把帘子拉上吗——”</p><p>潘西的猫不满地摇了摇尾巴，起身伸了个懒腰，踏着猫步走去了公共休息室。<br/>它的主人还没睡，正倚在长沙发上看杂志。猫咪跳进她怀里讨要了一个吻，又窝成了一团睡下。还没入梦，就被人提着后脖子拎到了一边。</p><p>“布雷斯？”潘西惊愕道，“你怎么还没睡。”<br/>“潘西，救命。”布雷斯的声音带着哭腔。</p><p>“喵——”<br/>“救命！”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>惊天大OOC真是抱歉……是深夜脑洞的产物。写得比较仓促，希望会有人喜欢！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>